The present invention relates to an improved combined liquid level indicator for indicating levels of liquids subject to fluctuation and hydrometer means for indicating the specific gravity of the liquid.
It is frequently necessary to check the level of the electrolytic in storage batteries installed in vehicles or the like and the anti-freeze level in cooling systems of vehicles. Likewise it is frequently necessary to check the specific gravity of the electrolyte in storage batteries, preferably, at the same time as the liquid level is determined and similarly, to determine the specific gravity of the liquid in the cooling systems wherein the coolant may be various forms of commercial anti-freezes. As is well known, the usual practice for checking the liquid level or specific gravity in either storage batteries or cooling systems contemplates the removal of the filling caps from the battery or from the radiator so as to permit a look inside. Various devices have heretofore been proposed for aiding the checking of the liquid level in batteries and radiators or the like. Devices have also been suggested for checking the specific gravity of the electrolytic or coolant. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,597,973 and 3,893,339 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention fully describe a combined liquid level indicator and hydrometer means for checking both the level and specific gravity of a liquid and cap means for use with sealed batteries.
Devices of the last mentioned variety generally include a light transmissive member having an external indicating surface and a reflecting surface adapted to be submerged into the liquid. When the liquid is below a predetermined level, light is reflected from the reflecting surface to the indicating surface. Devices of the last mentioned variety also include a cage or chamber connected to the light transmissive member which cage or chamber confines a float member. The light transmissive member is aligned with the chamber and the float member is movable relative to the reflecting surface for indicating the relative specific gravity of the liquid. In one position, the float member is viewable through the indicating surface of the light transmissive member for indicating that the specific gravity of the liquid is above a predetermined specific gravity. In a second position, the float member is out of view from the light transmissive member so that it cannot be seen through the indicating surface to indicate that the specific gravity of the liquid is below a predetermined specific gravity.
Devices which provide a combined indication of liquid level and specific gravity have become very popular in use due to the convenience of checking both liquid level and liquid specific gravity simultaneously. However, prior devices of this kind have been inconvenient to assemble because, during assembly, it is necessary to mount the light transmissive member upon the chamber or cage at the same time that the float member is placed into the cage. As a result, the float members which usually comprise a rather small diameter plastic ball may escape from the chamber during assembly. This of course is undesirable inasmuch as such a device without the float ball is incapable of providing an indication of specific gravity.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved combined fluid level indicator and hydrometer.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved combined fluid level indicator and hydrometer which may be readily assembled.
The present invention therefore provides a combined liquid level indicator and hydrometer comprising light transmitting means including indicating means and reflector means adapted to be submerged in liquid for reflecting light to the indicating means when the liquid is below a predetermined level, a float member, chamber means aligned with the reflector means and arranged to confine and position the float member relative to the reflector means for being viewed through the indicating means responsive to the relative specific gravity of the liquid, and connection means for supporting the light transmitting means and aligning the reflector means with the chamber means. The chamber means includes a hinged closure means carrying a moveable wall that is operative independently of the connection means and pivotal between an opened position and a closed position to define a wall for confining the float member within the chamber means.